Sick Day
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Larxene gets sick. Yep I suck at summaries :/ -i own na da (that's right noda)-


Larxene woke up feeling really, really sick. She didn't want to have to go on a mission today.

So she rolled over and rested until there was a knock at her door, "Larxie! You gotta get up! You're late!" it was Axel, of all people.

"I don't feel good!" she yelled before coughing dramatically.

There was a sigh, "Don't lie to me," Axel said with an irritated edge to his voice.

"I'm not kidding Axel!" Larxene yelled before she felt like her headache pound even harder.

"Let me come inside and check on you!" Axel tried to turn the knob on her door, but it was locked as usual.

"Nooo. I don't want anyone to see me like this!" she groaned and threw a pillow over her head.

"Do you want me to get Vexen involved with this?" he asked her with a warning edge in his voice.

Larxene groaned and muttered, "I hate you," before opening the door.

Axel gasped, "Ahh, Larxie, you look awful!" he said and guided her back into her bed.

"Thanks a lot," she said before snuggling into her blankets.

"I'll be right back," Axel said and stood up.

"Close my door, will you?" Larxene said, despite himself, he did.

Larxene groaned when she felt her stomach lurch and she raced into her bathroom.

And that's the state that she was in when Axel knocked on the door again, "Hey Larxene!"

"Ugh, give me a minute!" she said, still bending over the toilet.

But Axel barged into her room, only to find the bathroom locked, "Larxene? Are you okay?"

"Just peachy as pie," she said sarcastically before going to brush her teeth.

"Larxene! This is your superior!" Xemnas knocked on her bathroom door roughly.

"Wait," she said with her toothbrush still in her mouth, blurring what she said.

After she finished, she opened the door to reveal herself, "Oh, Kingdom Hearts! You look awful!" Xemnas shouted.

"Oh thank you very much! Very nice to see you too," she said and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like to be excused from your mission for the day?" Xemnas asked, surprisingly concerned.

"No, I'd like to go on a mission while I'm puking my guts out!" she said sarcastically.

Xemnas sighed and turned to Axel, "Since the two of you were paired together for the mission today, you will stay back and take care of her,"

"What?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Axel whined and tried to compromise with Xemnas.

"You are the only one who hasn't left for a mission yet," Xemnas said calmly.

"What about you?!" Axel said.

"I have buisness to attend to," he said and opened Larxene's door and left.

Axel closed the door and mumbled, "Yeah, with Saïx," Larxene giggled, making Axel huff in exasperation.

"Can you leave?" Larxene said, and covered her mouth, ready to puke any second.

"Boss man would get mad at me," Axel said as Larxene ran into the bathroom, not following her. He tried to tune out the sounds in the bathroom, but Larxene was not a quiet person.

Eventually, she came back out and groaned while clenching her stomach. Axel just stood there awkwardly, not exactly of knowing what to do, "Can I help?"

"No," she waved her hand at him to indicate she just wanted be alone. She then fell onto her bed and got comfortable.

Larxene pulled the covers close to her face and snuggled into them and rubbed her head into her pillow, making Axel laugh.

"What?" Larxene opened her eyes again.

"Nothing Larxie," Axel patted her arm that was underneath her covers.

"No, tell me," she said, not too demanding. Which is unusual for her.

"Nah, it's really nothing," Axel said and layed against the bedpost of her bed.

Larxene sighed and closed her eyes again. Axel watched her closely, waiting for any sign of her getting sick again and then run for his life.

Larxene didn't get sick again. In fact, she stayed asleep the rest of the day. As much as he hated to admit it, she was really cute when she was sick.

Larxene would curl up over her stomach to ease the sickness and snuggled into the closest thing, which was his arm.

She lightly snored and seemed innocent in her sleep. He knew that he would never see her like this ever again, so he took advantage of it.

Axel stroked her hair and face, and she would make a cute sound that almost sounded like purring.

He was half tempted to kiss her forehead the first time she purred, but that wouldn't be too smart.

Later in the day, a knock sounded at the door, "Who is it?" Axel said, and tried to pry her off of his arm.

"It's Marluxia. Axel? Is that you?" he answered and tried to open the always locked door.

"Uhh, yeah it's me," he said, quite embarrassed actually.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"I'm taking care of Larxene. She's sick," Axel explained, walking over to the door.

"And where is she?" he asked as Axel started to undo all the locks and chains.

"She's asleep on her bed," he opened the door, and Marluxia burst inside.

He walked over to her and felt her forehead, "Hm, she is sick," he muttered softly.

"What? You didn't believe me?" Axel said in a mock hurt voice.

"Do any of us have the heart to believe anyone?" Marluxia said and went into Larxene's bathroom.

"True enough," he laughed, "Hey, what're you doing?"

"I'm getting a wet cloth for her burning forehead," Marluxia said in a voice that made Axel feel stupid, "Tell me, we're you on the bed with her?"

"Uhhh, maybe," Axel said, realizing that probably spiked her fever with his body heat.

"You are foolish Axel," Marluxia walked out of the bathroom and rested the cloth on her forehead, "Why did they put someone like you in charge of something like this?"

"Hey! I was in the only one in the castle who wasn't too busy worshipping Kingdom Hearts!" Axel yelled, feeling offended. Which is pretty damned hard to do.

Axel stepped over to Marluxia's side and watched Larxene along with him.

After a moment of silence, Axel spoke up, "Cute, isn't she?"

Marluxia nodded, "If only she was this way when she was awake,"

"Yeah, it makes you wonder if she is who she presents herself as," Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"You think so?" Marluxia asked, also in deep thought.

"Yeah, I really do," he smiled a little at the sight of Larxene.

There was a knock at the door and the two men snapped out of their trance, "Axel!" it was Xemnas.

"Yes, Superior?" Axel said, not leaving his poisition.

"How is XII?" he asked.

"She's asleep," he said.

"Oh, well, I'll just leave you to it," Xemnas said and walked away from the door.

The two heard stirring and they both instantly jumped back, acting as if they didn't even touch her.

Larxene stretched out a little before waking up. Axel laughed, "She awakes!"

Larxene looked over to see Marluxia and Axel hanging out in her room, "What's going on?" she said, still drowsy.

"I'm assigned to take care of you, and Marluxia had the need to show me how to do it correctly," Axel explained.

"How do you feel Larxene?" Marluxia changed the subject.

"Tired and pretty pissed that you two are in my room," she answered.

"You're not sick anymore?" Axel asked, hoping she'd say no so he could watch her be cute more.

"Eh, sort of. Not puking sick, though," Larxene rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hey, Larxie," Axel said.

"Hmm?" she asked, still stretching.

"You look like a cat when you stretch," he pointed out.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Larxene yelled and threw a pillow at him, successfully ruining his hair.

"And you're cute when you're sleep!" Axel said and ran to go take bomb shelter behind Marluxia.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE WATCHING ME SLEEP?!" Larxene screeched in horror.

"I had to take care of you! What else could I do?!" Axel said, making Marluxia laugh at the two.

"YOU IDIOT!" Larxene jumped out of her bed and summoned her kunai.

"So much for cute and cuddly," Marluxia muttered too soft for Larxene to hear.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, MARLUXIA?!" Larxene yelled, her attention diverted for now.

"It's just, you two are both like cats, and it's rather funny to watch," Marluxia started to laugh even more.

Larxene had a look of confusion on her face, and Axel took that opportunity to dash out of the room, "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" she ran after him, making Marluxia laugh harder. 


End file.
